Potter Noël
by TheDrEamSpEcTraL
Summary: OS A la suite d’une étrange lettre, Harry devient, le temps d’une nuit, le Père Noël de Poudlard. Post tome 5


Auteur : Thedreamspectral  
Bêta-correcteur : Ma mère que je remercie du font du cœur.  
Auteur original : Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
Œuvre originale : Harry Potter  
Disclamer : J'espère que JKR me prêtera volontiers ses personnages le temps du fanfiction. Tout est à elle, et à Coca Cola. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.  
Genre : Je ne peux classer cette histoire. Toutefois je pense qu'elle relève de l'aventure et du dramatique.  
Sous-genre : One Shot et un Harry un peu OCC  
Rating : K ou G  
Pairing : aucunRésumé : A la suite d'une étrange lettre, Harry devient, le temps d'une nuit, le Père Noël de Poudlard.  
Note de l'auteur : J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira tout comme elle m'a plu. Je remercie infiniment ma mère pour la correction et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.  
Mise en garde : Aucun spoiler vu que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7.

* * *

Harry Potter se laissa choir sur son lit. Celui-ci émit un grincement de mécontentement, mais le brun n'en prit pas compte.

Franchement, que lui avait-il pris d'ouvrir cette maudite lettre responsable de ses malheurs ? Après tout, c'est louche de recevoir une missive par un lutin habillé de vert. Hermione avait tout de suite compris qu'il devait sûrement être envoyé par le Père Noël, même si cela paraissait saugrenu comme idée. Le lutin l'avait snobé le nez en l'air et était parti en un claquement de doigt, à la manière de Dobby.

Il aurait aimé avoir l'intelligence d'Hermione, juste pour éviter cette embuscade montée contre lui et pouvoir enlever ce vulgaire bonnet rouge et blanc de sa tête.

Il ôta ses lunettes de son nez, tout en repensant à cette fichu lettre.

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_Bonjour. Permettez-moi de vous demander votre accord, afin de me seconder à Poudlard pour la prochaine nuit de Noël. En effe, cette année, un surplus de cadeaux m'a été demandé par les enfants. Et malgré les nombreux lutins qui m'aident, j'ai besoin d'un collègue pour me seconder dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre à Poudlard. Vous connaissant d'une immense bonté, je suis sûr que vous accepteriez de faire ça pour moi._

_Vous recevrez par lettre, l'information concernant le moment où vous devriez venir ici, récupérer les cadeaux de chaque élève. Cependant, les vôtre ne vous serons pas remis._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Père Noël_

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir immédiatement. Allait-il devoir se trimballer le costume sur le dos et s'encombrer du traîneau ? Il commença à paniquer, mais Ron entra ne lui laissant pas le temps d'avoir du souci, pour sa petite personne.

« Harry je t'ai cherché partout ! Hermione était inquiète de ton départ dans la Grande Salle. Et….. »

Le rouquin arrêta de parler et observa son ami. Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, regardait un point au dessus de l'épaule de Ron.

« Harry est-ce que ça va ? Et puis pourquoi tu portes ce bonnet sur la tête ? »

Le brun se releva brusquement et reposa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il secoua son ami roux comme un prunier et dévala les escaliers en criant à tut-tête« Suis-je bête pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Hermione ! Hermione pourra enlever ce maudit maléfice ».

Malheureusement, ce jour là, il n'avait pas pu trouvé Hermione. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait vu. Ou peut-être que personne ne l'avait cherché ? Après tout, qui se soucierait de Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Harry sourit tristement. Personne, à part lui et Ron, ne supportait ses manières d'élève modèle.

Le brun monta les dernières marches, pour accéder à la tour d'astronomie. Finalement, au dîner, il avait reçu la lettre qui lui indiquait, que le rendez-vous serait dans cette tour à 20h. Ne pouvant enlever l'enchantement (à cause de la disparition d'Hermione), il s'était rendu là, évitant ainsi, le mieux possible les questions de ses amis.

Il s'approcha de la porte. Il parierait presque, que derrière cette porte, il n'y avait aucun lutin qu'il l'attendait patiemment.

Non c'est vrai, qui voudrait sacrifier son précieux temps, pour accompagner Harry Potter au pays du Père Noël ? pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il poussa le battant de la porte déjà entrouvert. Sa prédiction se réalisa. Personne ne l'attendait, à part un papier froissé posé sur le sol. Sûrement pour moi, en déduit Harry.

Il attrapa la feuille de papier et lut les quelques mots griffonnés à son égard.

_Je n'ai pas pu venir vous chercher, désolé._

_Cependant, je vous ai ouvert un portai, pour que vous puissiez tout de même venir._

Le sorcier aux lunettes rondes se retourna et vit, incrustés dans la pierre, des symboles tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Ceux-ci, formés en arc de cercle, dessinaient un portail à peine assez grand, pour laisser passer un nain.

Ou un lutin, pensa le brun.

Il s'approcha du portail, s'accroupi et tâta le mur. Il espérait que la porte s'ouvrirait de cette manière, comme au chemin de traverse.

Il commença à tâter plus fort. Soudain, il fut aspiré vers l'avant.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Tout était flou, visiblement ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez.

Il chercha à tâtons ses binocles dans…la neige ? C'était donc ça, cette surface froide et dure ? Ses doigts effleurèrent finalement une tige de métal, dont il s'empara. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez,en se levant.

Son environnement lui apparu enfin clairement.

Wouah ! C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à la bouche.

Autour de lui, des centaines, voire des milliers de lutins se promenaient, main dans la main, seuls ou en groupe et avec un gros sac de jouets, qu'ils traînaient chacun, derrière eux. Tous étaient coiffés d'un bonnet surmonté d'un grelot et d'une cape qu'ils serraient étroitement contre leurs corps.

Ils était si petits, au moins un mètre de moins que Harry.

Ce dernier se demandait comment trouver le Père Noël dans ce labyrinthe de bâtiments et ce vivier de lutins. Il s'approcha d'une vieille lutine, assise sur un banc.

« Madame ? demanda-t-il timidement ayant peur de la déranger »

La créature sursauta. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et sourit faiblement.

« Harry Potter ? Oui, c'est certainement vous, dans ce cas bienvenu ! Vous cherchez Santa ? fit elle.

Santa ? répéta le sorcier.

Santa Claus, voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire.

Oui je le cherche. Le seul problème c'est que…

Vous ne savez pas où il est ! termina-t-elle.

Oui.

Le petit être se leva et fit face à Harry. Elle lui tapota gentiment le bras et déclara :

« Cherchez la bâtisse la plus décorée, vous y trouverez le Père Noël ».

La bâtisse la plus décorée? Harry avait eu du mal à la trouver. Mais il y était parvenu.

Le sorcier, à la célèbre balafre, sortit de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans un couloir blanc bondé de…lutins qui lui jetèrent des regards hostiles.

Le brun s'approcha de ce qui semblait être le bureau du secrétaire. Il appuya timidement sur la sonnette, très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi épié. Subitement, un lutin surgit de dessous le bureau.

Le petit être, habillé d'une cape bleue, remit son monocle droit et s'adressa à Harry d'une voix monocorde :

« Harry Potter, je présume ? »

Décidemment tout le monde le connaissait. Il ne se savait pas aussi populaire. La voix du secrétaire s'éleva de nouveau :

« Santa Claus, nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, fit-il, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry. D'ailleurs, il vous attend dans son bureau. »

Le jeune sorcier le remercia, en prenant avec plaisir, le sucre d'orge que lui tendait le lutin. Avec une lassitude non feinte, il se mit à la recherche du bureau du Père Noël.

Il pourrait, enfin récupérer ces maudits cadeaux, et quitter cet endroit, au plus vite. Ce soir, il dormirait paisiblement à Poudlard, sans se soucier de cet enchantement, ni de sa mission qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

Bien sûr, Harry était très curieux. Il se demandait bien ce qu'allait recevoir pour Noël, Malefoy ou encore Lovegood. Toutefois, il se rappelait aussi l'intrusion de Skeeter dans sa vie privée, en classe de 4ème année. Aussi, il se garderait bien, de faire subir la même chose aux autres.

Il ouvrit une porte en verre et déboula sur un énième couloir blanc. Il avait la désagréable impression de tournée en rond. Cette visite ne finirait-elle donc jamais ?

Le grand seigneur… (Si toutefois grand seigneur il y avait), le grand seigneur sembla entendre sa prière. Un coup de vent froid, lui traversa le corps. Ce même coup de vent changea petit à petit la pièce, où il se trouvait, et accrocha des tableaux aux murs. Puis le vent fit disparaître les guirlandes qui pendaient par des clous, sur les murs, désormais d'une teinte bleu pâle.

Le « coup de vent » fit aussi apparaître un bureau, en bois ciré sur lequel trônait un petit sapin, puis deux fauteuils rembourrés, situés face au bureau, et une cheminé en brique, dans laquelle un feu crépitait. La chaleur, que dégageaient les flammes, réussit à réchauffer le corps transit de froid, de Harry. Celui-ci regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape, pourtant bien en évidence sur son lit.

Un bruit sortit le sorcier de ses songes. Visiblement, cela ne ressemblait pas à celui d'une légère brise, mais davantage à celui d'un pas.

Une porte (que le brun n'avait pas vu) s'ouvrit dans un grincement. C'est alors que…

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière. Il était toujours représenté comme un gros grand-père, engoncé dans son habit rouge. Mais là, ici, maintenant, tout de suite, l'image était tout autre. Un homme âgé se tenait bien droit, regardant Harry tout sourire. Vêtu d'un habit bleu nuit et d'une cape de même couleur, décorée d'étoiles scintillantes. Les attaches en or de son habit brillaient, tout comme la monture de ses lunettes. Ses cheveux blancs et sa barbe s'éparpillaient sur ses épaules. Son immense sourire créait de petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Malgré son accoutrement différent de d'habitude, le brun aux verts avait su tout de suite que devant lui se tenait Santa Claus, en chair et en os. L'idole des enfants, l'égérie de Coca cola.

Santa Claus s'assit souplement sur sa chaise, à haut dossier et invita le sorcier à faire de même.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Le vieil homme sourit de toutes ses dents (blanches).

« Bien, je vais bien.

J'imagine que tu viens pour eux, fit Santa Claus en pointant un tas de cadeaux que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Ils sont à toi à une seule condition.

Laquelle ? demanda le sorcier bien curieux.

Que tu me promettes que dans la soirée du 24 au 25 tu rempliras parfaitement ta tâche, répondit le vieil homme, en observant le brun par-dessus ses lunettes. »

Il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, mais l'adolescent avait tout de même promit. Après tout Santa Claus n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien qu' Harry n'avait pas envie de distribuer les cadeaux. Ce que ne savait pas le brun, c'est qu'en fait cette promesse tenait d'un sortilège très puissant, et qu'il ne le découvrirait que bien plus tard.

Harry fixa d'un regard morne son réveil. Celui-ci ne sonnerait que dans deux minutes c'est-à-dire à minuit. A cette heure des petites lumières bleues l'entoureraient et lui feraient apparaître un costume adéquat pour son travail, un sac rempli de cadeaux et un balai surpuissant, pour cette nuit. Le « Déluge 2512 ». Le balai rêvé et désiré par tous les sorciers du monde. Les lutins l'avaient soigneusement caché dans un grenier de leur petit monde. Ils ne le sortaient qu'en cas « d'urgence ».

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans le dortoir. Comme prévu de petites lumières bleues apparurent et l'entourèrent. Celles-ci parties, il se contempla dans le miroir accroché au mur.

Il faillit crier à la trahison. Il était affublé d'un horrible costume vert et rouge, de grosses pantoufles et d'un bonnet surmonté d'un grelot. Ce dernier tintait à chacun de ses pas, ce qui avait tendance, à irriter notre jeune sorcier.

Harry empoigna tout de même le sac remplis de cadeaux (étrangement léger) et l'accrocha à son « Déluge 2512 ». Il ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer le souffle du vent qui lui rafraîchit le visage et enleva toutes expressions furieuses de son visage. Il s'envola par sa fenêtre, en un éclair.

Harry déposa avec précaution le cadeau sur la table de chevet, mettant bien en évidence l'étiquette « Joyeux Noël ». Il s'épongea le front dont perlaient de grosses gouttes de sueur. Puis, il se permit de suçoter tranquillement un sucre d'orge que Santa Claus lui avait offert (Ce moment lui avait rappelé le directeur Albus Dumbledore). Voilà qu'il était 1h00 du matin et il n'avait toujours pas achevé sa mission. Les Poudsouffle avait eu sa visite, Les Serpentard (avec un cadeau digne d'un petit Mangemort pour Malefoy, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné) et les professeurs (Dumbledore avait reçu un « Pack Bonbon au citron avec 50 de rabais dans tous les magasin Honeyduckes », ce qui ne l'avait pas non plus surpris).

Le sorcier reprit son balai et s'attaqua aux tours des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle. Tandis qu'il survolait le château, un éclair doré attira son attention. Une forme indistincte se détachait de l'obscurité de la tour d'astronomie. La silhouette s'accouda à la balustrade et l'éclair réapparu.

Harry plongea à toute allure vers la tour et manqua de se prendre le mur. Il atterrit sur le sol, l'inconnu ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'individu :

« Qui es-tu ? siffla-t-il.

Bonjour Harry Potter, répondit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Luna ? »

La « forme indistincte » enleva ce qui semblait être sa capuche. Une cascade de cheveux blonds apparut ainsi que des yeux bleus globuleux. La jeune fille sourit rêveusement et regarda dans le vide, ne semblant pas apercevoir le sorcier face à elle.

« Luna ? Tu m'entends ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne dois pas être ici ! s'inquiéta Harry »

La blonde ne répondit pas, peut-être était-elle perdue dans ses pensées trop profondes ?

Elle ne sortit de ses songes que lorsque le brun la secoua par les épaules.

« Minuit a sonné depuis une heure Lovegood ! Et tu es toujours debout ! Franchement qu'est-ce que tu fais à une heure pareille ?

Et toi ? Toi aussi tu dois aller dormir pourtant tu es toujours là, répliqua-t-elle.

Moi ? Je…je…

Peu importe ! »

Luna mit sa main sous les yeux d'Harry et l'ouvrit. Au milieu de sa paume, un minuscule médaillon trônait.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet. C'est pour toi, fit-elle d'une voix monocorde. »

Le sorcier prit le médaillon et l'ouvrit. Une douce musique s'éleva et sur les deux face du collier des photos s'animèrent. Une magnifique femme rousse souriait en tenant dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux noirs de jais. Sur l'autre photo un homme aux yeux bleus rieurs dansait avec la même femme, vêtue d'une robe blanche.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de Harry. Il referma le médaillon et se jeta dans les bras de Lovegood. Il l'a serra très fort et pleura à chaudes larmes, sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Joyeux Noël Harry »

_Tout comme Harry, chaque année, plusieurs enfants ne pourront pas fêter Noël avec leur parents ou leur famille. Je dédie cette histoire à chacun d'entre eux en espérant qu'elle réchauffera leur cœur._

_TDS_


End file.
